memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2014 productions
Événements / Production * 23 février - reçoit le Satellite Award du meilleur blu-ray thumb| * Star Trek: Live in Concert - concert orchestral ** 24 mai - En Suisse, ** 25 mai - En Suisse, Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 25 février - "No Time Like the Past" (+ e-roman) de Greg Cox * 28 avril - "Seasons of Light and Darkness", e-roman de Michael A. Martin * 29 avril - "Serpents in the Garden" de Jeff Mariotte * 23 juin - "The More Things Change", e-roman de Scott Pearson * 25 novembre - "Foul Deeds Will Rise", (+ e-roman) de Greg Cox TNG ; Pocket Books * 23 juin - "The Light Fantastic" de Jeffrey Lang DS9 ;Pocket Books * Septembre - "Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found)", en e-roman de Paula M. Block et Terry J. Erdmann * 30 décembre - "The Missing" (+ e-roman), de Una McCormack VOY ;Pocket Books * 28 janvier - "Protectors" (+ e-roman) de Kirsten Beyer * 30 septembre - "Acts of Contrition" de Kirsten Beyer ENT ;Pocket Books * 25 mars - "Rise of the Federation" #2: "Tower of Babel" de Christopher L. Bennett Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * 24 février - Star Trek: "Titan": "Absent Enemies" (+ e-roman) de John Jackson Miller * 27 mai - Star Trek: "The Lost Era": "One Constant Star" de David R. George III * 22 juillet - Star Trek: "Seekers" #1: "Second Nature" de David Mack * 28 août - Star Trek: "Seekers" #2: "Point of Divergence" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * 28 octobre - "Section 31": "Disavowed" de David Mack * 8 décembre - Star Trek: "Department of Temporal Investigations" #3: "The Collectors" de Christopher L. Bennett Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * 15 avril - Album Star Trek: "Gold Key Archives, volume 1" contenant: ** "The Planet of No Return" ** "The Devil's Isle of Space" ** "Invasion of the City Builders" ** "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" ** "The Ghost Planet" ** "When Planets Collide" * Mai - Star Trek: "New Visions" #1: "The Mirror, Cracked", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 18 juin - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever" #1 * 23 juillet - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever" #2 * 6 août - Star Trek: "New Visions" #2: "Time's Echo", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 27 août - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever" #3 * 24 septembre - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever" #4 * 14 octobre - Star Trek: "Gold Key Archives, volume 2" contenant: ** "The Voodoo Planet" ** "The Youth Trap" ** "The Legacy of Lazarus" ** "Sceptre of the Sun" ** "The Brain Shockers" ** "The Flight of the Buccaneer" * 21 octobre - Album Star Trek: "New Visions, volume 1: comprenant: ** "The Mirror, Cracked" ** "Time's Echo" * '''22 octobre' - Star Trek: "New Visions" #3: "Cry Vengeance", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 12 novembre - "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever" #5 * 17 décembre - Star Trek: "New Visions" #4: "Made Out of Mudd", comics photomontage de John Byrne KTL ; IDW Publishing * 8 janvier - "Star Trek: Khan, issue 4" * 29 janvier - "Parallel Lives" #1 * 26 février - "Star Trek: Khan, issue 5" * 26 février - "Parallel Lives" #2 * 12 mars - "I, Enterprise!" #1 * Avril - Album ""''Star Trek, volume 7"" contenant: ** "The Khitomer Conflict #1, #2, #3 et #4 * 29 avril - "I, Enterprise!" #2 * Mai - "Lost Apollo" #1 * 11 juin - "Lost Apollo" #2 * 9 juillet - "The Q Gambit'" #1 * '''13 août' - "The Q Gambit''" #2 * 24 septembre - "The Q Gambit''" #3 * 7 octobre - Album ""''Star Trek, volume 8"" contenant: ** "Parallel Lives" #1 et #2 ** "I, Enterprise!" #1 et #2 ** "Lost Apollo" #1 et #2 * '''12 novembre' - "The Q Gambit''" #4 * 25 novembre - "The Q Gambit''" #5 * 30 décembre - Album "Star Trek: New adventures, volume 1" contenant: ** "Where No Man Has Gone Before" #1 & #2 ** "The Galileo Seven" #1 & #2 ** "Operation -- Annihilate!" #1 & #2 ** "Vulcan's Vengeance" #1 & #2 ** "The Return of the Archons" #1 & #2 ** "The Truth About Tribbles" #1 & #2 Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * Star Trek: "The Official Starships Collection", USS Dauntless, USS Enterprise, USS Reliant, USS Thunderchild, croiseur de bataille jem'hadar, vaisseau solaire bajoran chez Eaglemoss Collections * Starship Legends - HMS Bounty, USS Enterprise-B, USS Excelsior chez Art Asylum * 7 janvier - ''ENT season 3 blu-ray'' * 8 janvier - Star Trek Select Picard Action Figure chez Art Asylum * 26 février - Star Trek: The Next Generation (musique) - the expanded soundtrack to "Encounter at Farpoint" and "The Arsenal of Freedom" chez GNP Crescendo Records * 24 mars - "These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two", ouvrage de référence de Marc Cushman et Susan Osborn chez Jacobs Brown Press * 29 avril - ''ENT season 4 blu-ray'' * 6 mai - "The Klingon Art of War", ouvrage de référence de Keith R.A. DeCandido chez becker&mayer! * 4 juillet - ''TNG season 6 blu-ray'' + [[Star Trek: The Next Generation (blu-ray)|TNG: Chain of command]] en coffret blu-ray * 28 juillet - Star Trek Into Darkness - Musique the delux edition chez Varèse Sarabande Records * 29 juillet - Star Trek Engagement Calendar (2015) * 5 août - Star Trek Daily Calendar (2015) * 9 septembre - Star Trek: The Compendium, blu-ray disque contenant ** Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009) ** Star Trek Into Darkness (blu-ray) * 28 octobre - 2ème édition de "Ships of the Line", ouvrage de référence chez Gallery Books * 2 décembre - Star Trek: Enterprise (musique) - Enterprise collection chez La-La Land Records * 7 décembre - ''TNG season 7 blu-ray'' + [[Star Trek: The Next Generation (blu-ray)|TNG: All good things]] en coffret blu-ray * 31 décembre - "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive, issue 1", comics crossover de Scott Tipton & David Tipton chez IDW Publishing / BOOM! Studios Jeux * 30 janvier - Sortie de la saison 8.5 du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 26 février - Cartes à jouer Star Trek Into Darkness (Rittenhouse Archives) chez Rittenhouse Archives * 11 mars - Sortie officielle du client Mac OS du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 22 avril - Sortie de la saison 9 "Un nouvel accord" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" Éditions francophones * 20 janvier - ''ENT saison 3 blu-ray'' * 23 avril - ''ENT saison 4 blu-ray'' * 12 mai - "Redshirts, au mépris du danger", en e-roman chez Amazon Kindle * 2 juillet - ''TNG saison 6 blu-ray'' * 15 décembre - ''TNG saison 7 blu-ray'' Univers des fans thumb| thumb| * 10 novembre - Création du wiki [http://fr.memory-gamma-francophone.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Memory_Gamma_Francophone Memory Gamma] dédié aux histoires fanons * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek: New Voyages / Star Trek: Phase II'' en version originale sous-titrée sur le site français ** épisode "Kitumba" * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek continues'' en version originale sous-titrée sur la page française ** épisode #1 "Pélerin de l'éternité" ** épisode #2 "Lolani" * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek: Axanar'' en version originale sous-titrée sur youtube Prelude to Axanar en:2014 (production) nl:2014 producties pt:Produções de 2014 catégorie:Chronologie de production